Embracing the Warmth
by AmarillosAmpharos
Summary: Duo and Heero realize the struggles they've been through to be together peacefully.


Embracing the Warmth.  
By: Kyuutatsu

Pairing: 1=2 Disclaimer: I don't own 'em Warnings: Sap, Songfic, fluff, WAFF, lots more Fluff and sap.

Notes: The song used is "Halo" by Beyonce, I'm not a Beyonce fan but this song was SO fucking Heero X Duo I don't give a crap what anyone says. Also a translation note, and I m POSITIVE I got the grammar wrong , if you want to correct it, please by all means tell me how to do so (through PM or Email (amarilloampharos(at)): Boku no Tenshi = My Angel, Kore wa boku no koufuku desu = This is My Happiness. Also dammit Duo is AMERICAN I doubt he'd understand a lick of Japanese if you smacked him broad sided with it, besides I have a foreign boyfriend and I relish in the fact that I cannot understand him speaking his native tongue, I love it. I'm sure Duo does too. XD

Heero watched silently as Duo slept, sleeping like this with the sun slipping in between the cracks of the thin curtains. He looked so much like an angel this way, the way his face relaxed, easing up on the creases that were slowly forming on his forehead and around his mouth. That smile wiped off his face giving him a divinely contented look.

He wordlessly watched as the moment seemed to last forever, the peace in this instant was everything they'd worked for. He remembers how they both struggled to break down the walls that they'd instinctively built around themselves. It was a self-defense mechanism, to guard themselves from pain...to guard themselves from the world. How human he really was frightened him, how emotionally vulnerable he realized he was left him distressed.

Then...all that hard work to build those walls in a matter of a few seconds they were shattered. The moment Duo had saved him for that Oz hospital, that's when he felt like he could be free of those walls, the feeling was so elephantine and intense that he didn't even release his parachute. Those walls...they didn't make a sound...and neither did he for the longest time, keeping silent about his growing feelings for the braided fool.

When Duo finally got up, his eyes still heavy with grogginess he gave Heero a lazy yet complacent smile. Heero knew that this was the reason he choose to face the day, this smile, and the exquisite man that offered it to him every morning. That smile spoke volumes everyday, it was a thousand and one magnificent words combined into one simple gesture.

"Good morning" Heero said softly kissing those smiling lips

"hmm...Morning" Duo said giving a languid stretch, and groaned out as his muscles tightened and his joints popped.

"I'll make breakfast" Duo said sweetly as he got up only to give Heero another affectionate kiss "Go ahead with your shower" he said as he slipped outta the room.

Heero slipped into the bathroom, and soon he was standing under the warm rush of the water and cleaning himself up. Stepping out from the shower and into the kitchen he stopped short of the door looking at Duo working at the stove. The sun shined in casting an enchanting glow on those chestnut locks. Simply a stunning sight, like something ripped from a fairytale, a perfect moment in time.

Duo turned to him and smiled warmly "Breakfast is almost ready!" he chirped to Heero who returned the smile weakly, caught up in Duo's enthusiasm.

Somehow, he could only vaguely remember how he let Duo into his life, he wanted to be a part of that beautiful vibrance that Duo offered. He wanted to stand in the light of Duo's halo, to posses this angel so selfishly, he didn't really care if people saw him as selfish...he loved Duo.

For both of them, but he knew mostly for himself, he felt as if he'd been living his life with his eyes screwed shut walking blinding down his path. Yet Duo had awakened him to a brighter and better world, he let Duo break all his rules, and he took the risk and opened himself up to this American man. He'd never even dream now of shutting Duo out of his life, no matter how it hurt to open up sometimes, he'd bare the pain honestly.

He moved to Duo and wrapped his arms around his slender waist, and rested his cheek against Duo's shoulder. No matter where he was, he could always feel Duo's warmth, surrounded by his ever encompassing embrace. He looked up at the back of Duo's head, he knew Duo was smiling, the sun light from this angel gave Duo a majestic aura.

'My saving grace' he whispered so quietly Duo didn't even catch it and if he did, he never showed it. That was okay, it was only meant for his own ears anyways, because it was true, Duo HAD saved him. Not just literally but figuratively too, he'd been saved from an empty existence that held nothing but an all consuming void that functioned to simply suck him dry and leave him as nothing but a shell in the wind.

He pulled away gently and sat down at the table as Duo began to serve up breakfast, he dared not move. Duo didn't like people plundering needlessly in his kitchen. He was rather anal about it, everything was where it was suppose to be, easily accessible and such to his talented chief. After the war, Duo had gone to culinary school and became quite the chief and even went out of his way to teach Heero. Even though Heero really had no need for the information or the skills seeing as Duo insisted on cooking all their meals, even when Heero offered to do it in Duo's place.

Duo flopped down across from their small table and beamed at him "well dig in!" he said harmoniously as he began to eat.

"Duo..." Heero started causing Duo to stop in the middle of his second bite.

"Heero?" He asked batting those full eyelashes at him,

The emotions he continued to feel deep inside him threatened to consume him, he had to let it out somehow, to put it to words, "I love you"

Duo sat there stunned, the weight of the words were heavy, as if they had been delivered with all of Heero's most profound emotions compacted into three simple words. It was a rare gift Duo gladly accepted, that warm smile crossed his face as he reached and took Heero's hand gently in his own "I love you as well"

Heero squeezed Duo's hand, he felt the grandeur of Duo's feelings in these words every time he heard Duo so much as utter them in passing. They were never empty, always so full of everything he ever wanted to say. Duo was everything he needed and more, sometimes he thought he could literally feel Duo's halo and he prayed to what ever gods may be that it would never fade.

Their hands parted as they ate, talking about the day ahead of them. Heero worked at the Preventers office, Duo was a chief at a prestigious restaurant. They both had somewhat flexible schedules as it was a condition they'd both negotiated out of their jobs. They weren't ready to compromise their relationship for work, or anything else for that matter, their relationship had to take priority, it was all either of them had.

Duo watched Heero eat, the window behind Heero cast the most alluring light around his head. Duo gave a fond smile, oh he remembered all too well how Heero had hit him like a bright ray of sunshine. It happened when Heero saved him, instead of killing him, he knew then, it was meant to be. Heero shone in the darkness, scorching it with his radiance, he was the only one Duo ever wanted, he was addicted to the light. So hopelessly addicted to it, even now a few years after the war, after all the heartache had passed, he was still very absorbed by it.

Duo finished his food quietly, how'd he get this way? Like he was complaining but he remembers very clearly swearing he'd never fall for anyone again after Solo's death. Yet he didn't feel like he was really falling, it was as if he was gently being pulled down to the ground only to wake up and see Heero's face, and wrapped in his ardent embrace.

Duo knew he'd been awakened by Heero, shaken from his miseries, pulled from that blinding rage he always felt. He let Heero bend the rules and break them, and here they were taking the plunge together, risking it all for one another. They were basking in the ambience of each others radiant light, knowing that this was their saving grace. Nothing else would suffice, not for Duo anyways, no one else could measure up, sadly not even Solo measured up to Heero.

Heero was quiet, but he had this unbelievable passion about him, it was like a violent fire that could never be put out. It was warm but staggering, the things Heero said were not without weight to them as if he were trying to give Duo his everything. Duo was albeit more talkative and more expressive, but Heero had this way of expressing himself that left Duo speechless and flushed all over.

Heero looked up meeting Duo's gaze, as they looked at one another the noises outside seemed to fade, all that existed was this moment. Heero's eyes softened gently as he reached out touching a rough finger to Duo's cheek, Duo leaned into the touch closing his eyes gently so content, "Duo...boku no Tenshi, kore wa...boku no koufuku desu" Heero whispered softly.

Duo smiled at his lover, both knew that Duo didn't understand Japanese well, but Duo didn't care nor did he need too. He could feel what Heero was trying to say, he definitely belonged to Heero; heart, mind, body and soul, he wanted to forever bask in Heero warmth, to feel his embrace, to see his halo each and every day. 


End file.
